greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Persephone and Hades
Prologue Persephone and Hades were on completely different sides of the world, until Hades kidnapped her... Story Persephone was in the glade, picking some flowers, until she saw something behind the trees. Hades was there to kidnap her, for his love for her. Persephone saw Hades, and asked "hep me person?" Hades walked closer. "My name is Hades, the god-King of the Underworld." Persephone was in awe. "My name is Persephone, goddess of crops and daughter of Demeter. If you are the King of the Underworld, I've been warned about you by everyone." Hades tried to smile sweetly, but couldn't. "What about me? And who is everyone?" Persephone backed away. "My friends Athena, Aphrodite and my mother.." "You should always trust your mother." Hades stepped into the light. Persephone scowled, "I don't know, sometimes she can be so overprotective!" Hades put his hand under her chin and asked, "Do you trust me, then?" Persephone stared at him in shock, giggled and said, "No, not exactly. Why?" Hades' blank face started to form a smirk, "If I wanted to kidnap you, take you to the Underworld and make you my queen, would you be surprised?" Persephone was surprised, but not for going to the Underworld, "Why me?" Hades kissed Persephone, "Because I love you." Persephone was touched, "Then I allow you to kidnap me." "I don't think I'd kidnap you with your permission.." Hades said, smiling. Then, Persephone pretended to be scared, then screamed and ran away. She looked at Hades and made a signal to catch her. As that happened, Hermes heard her from above, riding his chariot, and he heard that happen. But he was too late, Hades already captured Persephone and brought her to the Underworld. Hermes was alarmed by this, so he told Dementer and the gods. Dementer was devastated, her sweet little goddess was just abducted by Hades! She got so worried by this news, she told Hermes to come and fetch her from the Underworld. Hermes found Hades, and informed him. "Hades, I come to bring Persephone back to Mount Olympus." Hades was alarmed at this and said. "Hermes, we love each other dearly. You cannot take that love away from us." Hermes was very afraid. "Demeter would have my head for this if I fail!" Then, he came up with a question. "Has she eaten anything?" Hades didn't answer. "If she hasn't eaten, I will have to take her back. That is my deal." Hermes said. Hades didn't answer again. Persephone saw Hermes, and was very scared. Hermes spotted Persephone too, and asked. "Did you eat anything? Did Hades hurt you?" Persephone answered. "No, and I ate lots of pomegranates. Around five. You know how much I love eating fruits!" Herme's jaw dropped. He said nothing, then flew away with just a few words. "A deal's a deal." When Hermes left, Hades said in relief. "You are smart as you are dazzling." then she blushed and started to get nervous but remained calm then she said "Thanks, but still, I don't trust you." Persephone joked. They both laughed. Meanwhile, at Mount Olympus, Demeter gone ballistic upon Hermes' silly deal. Hermes managed to reassure Demeter and told Persephone the news, she pretended to be extremely happy but when he left, she was crying in Hades' arms. Still missing the heavenly world above in Mount Olympus. Trivia * In some versions of the story, Iris was to fetch Persephone from the Underworld. Category:Tales